The Princess And The Chat
by heyguysitskaya
Summary: Chat noir appeared on her roof around midnight with a soft thud and collapsed to the ground, his hands falling against the cool cement and his knees scraping along it. Tears ran down his face, he hadn't even realized it was her house, he just, couldn't take it and he felt like his feet, his whole body had just stopped co-operating. His chest ached, his legs were like jelly...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge cx. I should be uploading again pretty soon. but I have a lot going on at school so idk.

disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug

chat noir wasn't so confident out of his costume. Constantly as Adrien the eyes of the public were focused on him, if he messed up, his father would know.

As chat noir, Adrien could do whatever he want, he wasn't afraid of his father, wasn't afraid of the public. Wasn't afraid of telling his lady is feelings.

Now he wished he hadn't

Chat noir appeared on her roof around midnight with a soft thud and collapsed to the ground, his hands falling against the cool cement and his knees scraping along it. Tears ran down his face, he hadn't even realized it was her house, he just, couldn't take it and he felt like his feet, his whole body had just stopped co-operating. His chest ached, his legs were like jelly and his hair was plastered to his face with sweat despite the cool night air.

 _"_ _I like someone else"_

Chats body shook as he wept. Why was he so stupid? Why did he let his heart take over. Why was rejection so hard? Chats body regurgitated, dry heaving.

"why am I so stupid" he screamed croakily. He put his hands to his head and clutched to his hair, grabbing onto it tightly she leaned his forehead again the , cold hard ground. "why why why why" he screamed as the hatch slowly opened. But he took no notice, as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, pulling on his hair even tighter.

"chat noir?" came a soft voice full of worry. Slowly she climbed out of the hatch and knelt down to him her eyes squinting in an attempted to see in the dark of night. she placed her small hand on his shoulder blade. "chat…" she whispered, her face close to his. His body tensed up and it shook.

"sorry princess, but I had a feeling…" his voice cracked. "That you were missing me" he joked. For chat joking was always a way to hide him pain, whenever he was hurt or upset, he wouldn't let anyone see. It wasn't that he wanted to be showed off as weak but more that he didn't want anyone worrying. In this case. He couldn't help but cry. He knew Marinette was right there. But he didn't care. He couldn't help it.

"chat? Hats wrong?" Marinette asked, rubbing, soft, slow circles into his back. Without warning he sat up and collapsed into her arms, burying his head in her neck as he cried. She gasped at the sudden sign of emotion, but soon returned it, squeezing him tightly "chat" she whispered, resting her chin atop of his head. "come inside" she said stroking the back of his head. Chat nodded, her warm embrace already making him feel better. Slowly Marinette stood up, dragging chat with her, her arm linked with his.

"what happened?" she asked as she crawled back down, the still open hatch.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you so much to everyone that reads it! instead of writing out my essay I decided to finish the second chapter yaayyyy procrastination !

disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug

Chat didn't bother looking around as he entered the room, he had been here before. Both as Adrien and as chat, he remembered quite a bit about it from his many visits. The room reflected her personality perfectly; everything was covered in her signature flowers.

Chat stumbled down the stairs that lead up to her bed and flopped down onto the lounge chair that sat in the corner of her room [is that even a lounge chair?] by her mannequins. Chat admired how persistent she was in following her career as a designer. He face planted into the soft cushions that sat there, Marinette moved and sat awkwardly beside him" kitty what's wrong?" she asked, although she had an idea on why he was acting like this. She had a feeling it was her cause… or ladybugs in this case.

Chat sat up, sitting closely to Marinette, a little too close for her liking, but she decided not to mention it. Chat shook his head, and whipped his eyes with his clawed hands. "I'm so stupid" he whispered.

"Chat don't say that" she replied.

"But it's true!" he bellowed. "I shouldn't have told her. Everything was just fine before. She probably hates me!" Chats hands shook. "I should have done that. I shouldn't have kissed her!"

Marinette could remember the moment; he has kissed her so passionately. She must admit, she didn't mind it but if she wanted any chance with Adrien she had to push him away. Over the past few years they had known each other she couldn't help but develop feeling for the very silly kitty.

Marinette frowned at the hero as he put his head in his hands. "Sometimes I can't help it." he stopped, taking a breath. "When I'm around her it's hard to keep my emotions in in line. I can think straight, its hard to concentrate on anything but her, she just makes it to damn hard. Never in my life have I met someone who made me care about them so much. There was always my mother but…" chat signed deeply, shaking his head, using his palms to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry princess" he whispered. "I shouldn't be telling you this"

Seeing chat the way he was right now made her heart drop. He was usually happy, funny, sarcastic, although while she was enjoying the new side of chat, being able to see that the side she saw as ladybug wasn't all he was, she missed the old chat, she didn't enjoy seeing him so down in the dumps.

Marinette looked at chat, at him glowing green eyes, his lean figure his messy blond hair, all these things she hadn't really taken time to notice before, and sure she had taken sneaky glances at him, but hadn't really studied him. " its okay chat" she whispered, placing her hand on his back between is shoulder blades. "Talking to someone is better than bottling it, I'm glad you decided to talk to me about it. I'm always here to talk if you need to" she said with a smile.

Chat looked over at the girl she looked tired, he had woken her up from her beauty sleep, her face was pale, and bags sat under her eyes, her hair was out and sticking up in random places. she reminded him so much of ladybug, her smile, her eyes, although, they acted differently, while ladybug acted sarcastic towards chat, always joking around, shutting him down as he flirted, Marinette was different, she was nothing but kind. And he liked that about her. "Thank you princess" he said, smiling at her his eyes still gleaming with tears. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her.

Marinette returned his hug awkwardly, she still wasn't quite used to chat being this affectionate. "You're welcome kitty" she said with a small smile.

"I should be going, you need to sleep" he said pulling back and looking at her with a weak smile. She nodded, yawning softly. "Goodnight princess. Same time tomorrow?" he joked.

Marinette laughed softly. "Now now kitty I can't give up sleep for you every night" she told him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know you need your beauty sleep, one doesn't become that pretty by itself" chat said standing up. And walking over to the stairs. He turned back and grinned at her, his green eyes glowing in the dim lighting.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Goodbye chat noir" she said as he climbed the stairs and disappeared out through the hatch and into the cold night air.

Mari closed the hatch that lied right above her bed before snuggling back into her covers, soon falling back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry that I haven't updated this recently, been heaps busy with school, I seriously hate essays. luckily I just have one more to hand in then that's the end of it, since it is the last week of term for this term. then two weeks of holidays in which ill be trying to update this daily.

Chat noir did show up the next night, and the next, and the next, in fact, he showed up every night at her house, around 8pm every night. Except for a few days where chat noir as Adrien was busy with homework or photo-shoots he was forced into by his father.

Meanwhile things were back to normal with ladybug and chat, sort of, she still seemed a little more awkward than usual, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Marinette and Chat wouldn't do much, just talk, sometimes they would play some video games, or he would help her with her homework, Marinette even had managed to persuade chat wear the dress she was working on as she added the sequins. Marinette must admit he didn't look too bad in the dress. He didn't make such a bad girl.

They were enjoying each other's company, especially chat noir. As Adrien, at school and during normal daily life, Marinette didn't speak to him much, she seemed to dislike him. She would always avoid him and would hardly say a word when they spoke. Now as chat noir he was getting to know the real side of her, what she was behind that awkward girl that sat behind him in class.

"I'm sorry princess but I have to be going" he said standing up from where they sat together on her floor, where he had been watching as she sketched up new ideas for a dress, her idea so far was beautiful, is was a pastel pink, long, a heart shaped chest with silver sequins spread along it like diamonds, he knew her idea wasn't finished but he couldn't wait till it was, over the past few weeks he has been enjoying working with her on her designs, helping out whenever he could. She smiled up at him.

"I have work in the morning" he lied, well it wasn't a complete lie, he had a shoot in the morning, he was not looking forward to that, it also meant he would be showing up to school late. He would have to ask Nino if he could borrow is notes for his first period class he was going to miss.

"bye kitty" she said, pushing her fringe out of her eyes and yawning. She looked really tired; there were bags under her eyes. Was this his cause, was the countless nights the two of them hung out together.

"princess, you should sleep" he whispered tp=o her, frowning slightly, he hated to be the cause of her lack of sleep. _Maybe I should take a break from visiting_ her, he thought.

She shook back and glanced back at her design, sketching a few lines here and there before looking back at chat. "I'm fine, just want to get this design finished then I'll go to bed" she said, smiling weakly at him due to her exhaustion.

"You have school in the morning" he told her, crouching down next to her. "Wouldn't wanna miss those hours of boring classes" he said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I promise I'll sleep after this" she said, said lying down to her stomach, using her elbows to prop herself up.

"Well im going to stay here till you do" he said, sitting back down next to her, his legs crossed. " c'mon, get moving you have a design to finish" he told her with a chuckle.

Marinette shook her head at him and stared back down to her notebook. It was nice having chat around, the chat that wouldn't constantly flirt with her.

About an hour later Marinette dosed back to sleep, her face resting against her notebook, smudging the lead there. Chat hadn't noticed she was dozing off until he heard the thud from her face falling against her paper; he had been too busy staring out the window wondering if there were any way he could sleep in the next morning and miss a little more extra time at school.

Chat looked down at her and smiled, she drooled in her sleep. Chat went to lightly shake her shoulder but was interrupted by her soft snores, so instead he stood up and scooped her into his arms. she was so small and light.

Softly and slowly he brought her up to her bed and laid her down, dragging the cover up on top of her. He stood back up and smiled down at her, glad she was finally getting some sleep, and excited that he would now finally be able to get some sleep himself. Hopefully the bags under his eyes in the morning weren't too bad.

Quickly he glanced over to the clock that hung in the corner of her room, 3 am. Damn, there was no he would survive tomorrow without dozing off in class.

Taking one more quick glance at Marinette he climbed out of the hatch above her bed, closing it softly behind him, making sure not to wake her, before running over to the riling and extending his pole, flying off into the night.

hopefully the next chapter will be out by the next few days. expect some angst ;)

tysm for reading

-kaya


End file.
